goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard and Jazzi kill Finn and Jake/Ungrounded
Custard and Jazzi kill Finn and Jake/Ungrounded is a GoAnimate Video with the transcript and plot by Elephant012. Plot Custard and Jazzi are angry to find out that Adventure Time is on Cartoon Network. So they decided to kill Finn and Jake. When Princess Davidddizor realizes that it is cancelled, Azura and Ike unground them and reward them with The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS. Cast *Jennifer as Custard *Emma as Jazzi *Princess as Azura and Princess Bubblegum *Joey as Television Announcer *Kendra as Finn *Diesel as Jake *Eric as Ike *Ivy as Princess Davidddizor Transcript Jazzi: Let's see what's on Cartoon Network. We hope we see Dragon Ball Super. Television Announcer: And now, Adventure Time. On Cartoon Network. Custard: What? Adventure Time? More like Failure Time! We were hoping for Dragon Ball Super. Jazzi: Yeah, Adventure Time is stupid. Let's kill Finn and Jake right now. Custard: Okay. and Jazzi jump into the television screen Finn: Hello, I'm Finn the Human. Jake: And I'm Jake the Dog. Finn: (becomes shocked) Hey, Custard and Jazzi. What are you doing? Jazzi: We're going to kill you! Jake: Please no! Please don't kill us! Custard: It doesn't matter, now we're going to slice you two with our chainsaws once and for all. scene where Custard and Jazzi kill Finn and Jake is covered with a message reading "Censored for the Save-Ums protection" due to violent scenes Custard: We hate you, you hate us, let's kill Finn and Jake because they stink. With a one slice, two slice, three slice, and four. Won't you say that you hate us too? and Jake are dead Jazzi: (in her TV show voice) Yay! (normal voice) Finn and Jake are dead. Custard: (in his TV show voice) Bam! (normal voice) I agree with you, Jazzi. Bubblegum walks up to Custard and Jazzi Princess Bubblegum: Custard and Jazzi, I'm so proud of you killing Finn and Jake. Now we can make peace without them. Thank you. and Jazzi jump back into the living room Davidddizor is sitting in the couch Princess Davidddizor: I wonder if Adventure Time is on. Television Announcer: We interrupt this program to give you a message. While the Regular Show credits are finishing, Finn and Jake got killed by the cool cat-eared Save-Um called Custard and a passionate 5 year old purple humanoid Save-Um called Jazzi. So Adventure Time will not be renewed for a new season. Also, it is not coming up. Let's skip to Uncle Grandpa. Princess Davidddizor: (in Bubbles' voice) Nooooooooooooooo!!!! and Ike show up and see Princess Davidddizor crying in Bubbles' voice Azura: Princess Davidddizor, what's wrong? Why are you crying like Bubbles? Princess Davidddizor: Finn and Jake are dead. Custard: Well, this is what you get for ripping transcripts off as well as making grounded videos out of good users. Princess Davidddizor: Custard and Jazzi, you should be in dead meat because of you! Jazzi: Shut up, Princess Davidddizor! You will only watch my TV show, which is The Save-Ums. Princess Davidddizor: You will pay for this! (Bubbles' crying sound effect) Azura: Custard and Jazzi, we're proud of you killing Finn and Jake. You know Luna hates this show. You two are now ungrounded. Ike: For your reward, you can watch The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS. Custard: Thanks, Dad and Mom! Jazzi: You are the best, Dad and Mom! Category:Ungrounded Stories by Princess Davidddizor